1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a cationic nanoemulsion, to a cosmetic composition obtainable by said process and to the use of said composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
The microemulsions and nanoemulsions of the prior art are well known in cosmetics and are sought for their cosmetic properties. They make it possible in particular to obtain a disentangling effect, softness, a feel, rinsability and a conditioning effect on keratin materials, such as hair, which are better than those obtained with the conventional emulsions and dispersions used in this field.
Microemulsions and nanoemulsions are generally obtained either by a high pressure homogenization process or by a phase inversion temperature process. However, these two processes exhibit major disadvantages.
In fact, the high pressure homogenization process requires specific and particularly extensive equipment to be able to work under substantial pressures ranging from 12.107 to 18.107 Pa, so this process is not easy to carry out in industry.
The phase inversion temperature process (or PIT process) yields nanoemulsions whose particle size is rarely below 100 nm.